


The King's Blade

by fatealitheia



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), Assasin!Riku, Attendant!Yamato, King!Gaku, King!Tenn, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, slight fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatealitheia/pseuds/fatealitheia
Summary: He was once an assasin, killing was his job. Crimson Blade was his name, the name that always feared by many people. With this kind of past he shouldn’t be trusted. Yet… now he’s the King’s most trusted person. For he’s the King’s attendant, blade, and protector.This is his story how he became the King’s blade and protector. And maybe more…?





	1. The King's Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroShuNid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroShuNid/gifts).



> This fic is a request from KuroShuNid and one more person, these two are my beloved kouhai lol  
> Her-chan request : Gaku x Riku angst or Hurt/Comfort. I will choose hurt/comfort one, the angst little bit hard lol  
> While Kuro-chan request : Gaku x Riku, hoshimeguri Au.  
> Then i got an idea... why not fuse this two idea? Since the pairing is the same lol.  
> So this fic created. Hope all of you enjoy this hehe.  
> I don't know whether this story as you guys hoped. Ah well... I try ORZ  
> Gaku is orion here. And Riku is Erin. I use their hoshimeguri name :3   
> And sorry if they're OOC i got this req and idea before i read the translation of hoshimeguri booklet(?)

Erin still remember, how he met King Orion for the first time. Ah wait, it was Prince Orion that time. The first time they meet was … when Erin assigned to kill the prince. He was 13 years old that time, and the prince was 17 years old.

**-oOo-**

That day was raining—hard—but it didn’t matter for him, he was the Crimson Blade—the organization best assassin. Wearing black robe that covered his entire form, crimson eyes watching the prince alongside his escort, blankly looking at the elite escort with disinterest.

It didn’t matter who they were, elite or whatever. In the end they will end up dead under Erin’s blade. He already watched them for a few minutes and the escort didn’t even notice him. He then closed his eyes, preparing to begin his attack.

Erin actually didn’t want to do this, but … in his organization it’s either kill or being killed. So, he need to kill if he want to alive. Though … the red head began to think, for what reason he kept on living actually?

Day after day he always kill and kill. He sealed all of his emotion so that he won’t be broken. Ah wait, maybe he already broken? He immediately shake his head. It doesn’t matter, he need to finish his job now. And then … what?

He then slowly stand up from his crouched position without any sound. Jumped down from the cliff, using the momentum he flipped at the air and managed to land at the ground soundlessly. Right in front of the prince’s party.

Without waiting for anything, the assassin immediately dashed toward the party and managed to took down two soldier in instant ... silently. All of soldier quickly attacked the black hooded assassin, but their effort was in vain.

For all of them fell under the assassin blade as well, make fishy smell of blood dominate. Now the only one that remaining was only the prince. But instead of quivering in fear like Erin thought he will, the prince only calmly looked at Erin.

Erin blinked his eyes. This is the first time that someone not scared of him, even tough red liquid adorns his face and coat. The silver haired prince then took out his sword and looked at Erin with interest gleamed at his eyes.

“So, someone send the famous Crimson Blade just to end me? I feel honored,” state the prince.

Now Erin felt really shocked. Wow, this prince either stupid or really sure of his sword’s skill. Without uttering any word Erin dashed toward the prince with his blade ready. Clash of steel resonating. Blade met sword. Their dance of death began.

Clash after clash, the prince always managed to block or counter the red head attack. It irked Erin, for the first time in his short life someone managed to counter his blade, not one or two ... but for so many times.

Erin need to finish this fast, or else his stamina won’t last. Then he saw an opening, he took the opening and aimed toward the prince neck … sadly it was a bait. The prince immediately grabbed the assassin right hand with his left hand.

The red head shocked when he saw the prince managed to capture his hand, without realizing it Erin lowered his guard. That moment used by the prince. Using his sword he brush off the assassin other blade, then trip Erin down.

Erin lose his balance and fell to his back, he grunted when his back made a contact with the cold and wet ground. He then felt something cold pressed at his neck, crimson eyes opened—since when he closed his eyes?—he looked to the side and saw that the prince sword already beside his neck.

He tch-ed, act too rash and now he failed his mission. Maybe ... this was for the best. With this he didn’t have to kill anyone anymore. Erin already accepted his fate … the prince didn’t kill him?

Crimson eyes then looked up and made a contact with silver one. The prince looked at him silently, though his mouth gaped slightly. One of Erin’s eyebrow raised, why did the prince look at him like that?

“A child …?” muttered the prince.

Ah … now Erin knew why. Even amongst the assassin that his organization had, Erin was the youngest one they had. The youngest one that managed to past the test to be assassin. For he already became an assassin since he was only 10 years old. Though … Erin felt pissed when he was called a child.

“Excuse me, I'm 13,” mumbled Erin with narrowed eyes.

The prince blinked his silver eyes and looked at the assassin with deadpanned expression. “That mean you’re a child, brat.”

“I’m not a brat you stupid prince!”

The prince eyebrow twitch when he heard that, both of them glared toward each other. Until the assassin sigh and avert his gaze to the side. Seeing this, the prince raised one of his eyebrows.

“And … when will you finish me? Do that quickly please. It’s cold laying here.”

Silver eyes blinked again, he tilted his head “Who said that I will kill you?”

“Eh?” Erin looked at the prince with expression that screamed ‘do you lose your mind?’. While the prince still stare at him with serious gaze.

“That organization of you … Ignis. I heard that organization using children to do assassination, seeing you … the information was right. I want to destroy that organization, if I had one inside intel, it will be a huge help.”

“… You did realize that I just killed your escort and even trying to kill you?”

“Yes, I know. These soldiers was my father’s, he send them to limit my movement. So, you killing them helped me and indeed you try to kill me … but you failed, I forgive you.”

Crimson eyes still looked at the prince form in disbelieve, just like that? The prince easily forgave him just like that?! Then the prince stretched out his right hand toward Erin, the red head blinked when he saw the hand.

“So … what is your choice, Crimson Blade?”

Erin looked at the hand then to the prince face. The rain already stopped, and the sun finally appeared from behind the cloud. The sun ray illuminating the prince form, that made the prince already regal form became more regal.

If Erin accept that hand … will he be free? From the killing … from the assassination. Will all of that stop? In the end … Erin accepted the hand. The prince then helped the red head to stood up. When the red head managed to stand up properly he mumbled something.

“What did you just say?” asked the prince

“… It’s not Crimson Blade. Erin, my name is Erin,” mumbled Erin

The prince only silently pat Erin head, the red head looked up and saw the prince expression. From the information he got, the prince never smiled. Yet … this expression … it was a soft and gentle one, that expression was directed to him. Why?

“Nice to meet you Erin, my name is Orion of Lama.”

Seeing the prince gentle smile at that time Erin can only thought one thing … finally there’s a light that brighten his world. That meeting was the beginning … their story.

**-oOo-**

Remembering their first meeting made Erin’s lips curved into a smile. Really, his king was a crazy one. To offer an assassin that just want to kill him another job. Sometimes he wonder whether his king lost some of his brain screw or not, but seeing his king manage to lead Lama successfully … the answer was not.

After accepting the offer both of them began to make plan to destroy the organization. Because of that planning, manage to made Erin and Orion become more close. They began to trust each other and even told their own past.

**-oOo-**

Both Orion and Erin seated at the grass field, not far from them was a camp. A soldier camp more exactly. For tomorrow before the dawn, they will raid the Ignis base. The two talked to each other, and without realizing it they began to talk about their own past.

“Eh … you and the King never get along?”

The silver haired prince nod his head, then he looked toward the night sky. “Yeah, we often disagree about things. I hate the way he govern the kingdom, so yeah. We never get along.”

“I see … parent, huh … at least you know your parent.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“… As long as I can remember, I already belong to Ignis. Everyday was a battle against dead. Always training and training, if we pass certain test we will began given a mission. If we failed the mission … there will be a consequence.”

“Have you ever failed?”

“… Once. I still have the wound from the punishment at my back.”

Erin smiled sadly when he remembered that time, the pain and the fear … that’s why he always did his best to finish his mission perfectly. Lose at his own thought Erin didn’t realize it until it was too late.

Suddenly he felt hand push his head toward a firm chest. Crimson eyes blinked in surprised and looked up, he saw Orion still gazing toward the sky but one of his hand draped around Erin shoulder.

“Prince Orion …?”

“… You did your best Erin. Tomorrow your struggle and suffering will end.”

Hearing the words that came from Orion mouth made Erin’s eyes moisten up. He almost cry, but he held himself back. He can’t cry now, everything still not ending. So, he held his tears back.

Orion who notice this only patted Erin’s head gently. Without realizing it Erin leaned his head to Orion chest more deeply. He didn’t know why … being close with the prince made him felt warm and safe ….

The next day the prince’s troops—including Orion himself and Erin—attacked the Ignis base. The raid was a success one. All of them managed to detain all of the mastermind behind the organization. Some children that still alive were being send to the orphanage.

“Erin.”

The red head turn around and saw the prince walked toward him. There were some scratch at the prince body, but it was better that Erin condition.

“Prince Orion?”

“How is your condition?”

“I’m fine. Just some normal wound ….” The red head fell into silence before he opened his mouth again. “Ne, Prince Orion ….”

“What is it?”

“... Did everything really ended?”

The silver head looked at the young man expression. Erin looked at the scene of arrest with blank look. The prince think that the assassin felt conflicted since all of his live he was raised as a weapon to kill.

And now … he no longer have to follow that path, so the assassin felt little bit lost for what he had to felt. For Erin already sealed his emotion deep inside. Then … Orion only need to open the seal.

Suddenly Erin felt his body being pulled, after he blinked he already face to face with a firm chest. Prince Orion hugged him. Crimson eyes suddenly teared up with tears when he felt the prince pat his head so gently and with gentle voice the prince said ….

“No, it’s not the end. You just begin to live your life Erin. From now on … you’re free from the chain.”

That’s … enough to break the dam at Erin’s crimson eyes. Fat tears fell from his eyes, Orion let him cry at the prince chest, releasing the emotion that Erin sealed for so many years … at the prince gentle embrace.

After calmed down Erin’s face was flushed with redness. He felt really embarrassed, to think that he will let himself break like that in front of the prince, his savior. Suddenly he felt a vibration from the chest he leaned. Crimson eyes blinked in confusion and looked up.

The stern and unsmiling prince was trying to cover his red face? Erin tilt his head in confusion. Why did the prince face become red? Noticing Erin confused expression, Orion composed himself and looked down at Erin’s face.

“For someone who supposed to be an assassin … You can feel flustered too huh.”

Hearing that made Erin pout. “What was that supposed to mean?”

“No, nothing. So, what will you do now Erin? I actually want you to work for me, at my side.”

When that question was being asked, Erin released himself from Orion embrace and looked toward the horizon. The sun began to rose from it slumber, giving the world it’s lovely and warm ray.

Seeing the beauty of the morning Erin smile. He then turned around and looked at the prince with bright smile. The sun illuminating Erin form from behind him. The prince was taken aback by the picture that created before him. Erin … Erin look so breath taking like this, especially with that bright smile.

“I will refuse that request for now. I want to explore the entire star of Lama, I want to learn many things that I can’t learn before.”

Hearing that from Erin and seeing the determination at that crimson eyes … made Orion smiled slightly. Then Erin perked up like he just remembered something. He took off his left golden earring and gave it to Orion. The silver haired raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“I gave that earing for you to take care. Someday I will return to you to take back that earring from you Prince Orion. When that time come, I'll be your blade.”

“I see … alright. I will keep this earring then.”

Erin smiled toward Orion, but suddenly he narrowed his eyes and leaned up close toward Orion face. The prince only tilted his head in confusion. Seeing this Erin only sighed.

“Really … that stone face of you really hard to break isn’t it? I really want to see you with surprised or shocked expression.”

“That unlikely will happen.”

Erin smirked. “Then we will see that later, ne. When we meet again I will make sure to surprised you.”

“Ho ... I can’t wait for that to happen.” Silver eyes clashed with crimson one, both lips curved into a smirk. Silent promise of take care and be careful being exchanged between them. Erin then laughed while Orion only smile.

The prince then held out his right hand toward Erin, the ex- assassin shook the prince hand with a smile.

“See you later then Erin.”

“Aa, See you later. Orion.” And with that the two went to separated ways. With the promise of meeting each other again soon in the future. The two did their best to kept on living with their path.

**-oOo-**

After that Erin went to explore the star of Lama. Meeting many people and interact with them. Even that, he still kept his eyes and ear for any information of Prince Orion. Three years later—when he was 16 years old—he heard that the prince leading a group of revolution, to overthrow the king—Prince Orion father.

With the king lead the kingdom with so much tyranny way … Erin not surprised at all that Prince Orion made a revolution group. For behind the prince cold and stern demeanor, he really love his people. Many commoner and some noble support the prince, but some still support the king—the corrupt noble.

Erin was walking at a city near the Royal Capital, when he heard some nasty information. There will be an ambush attack toward the prince, at night. It was already evening, instantly Erin made a move.

**-oOo-**

A man wearing a black robe kept on running and jumped toward one roof to another roof soundlessly. He need to be hurry before it was too late. The man finally arrived at the scene, and right to the information he got. The prince and his escort were surrounded by many soldiers.

Well … it’s time to pay for his debt after all. Silently he brought out his kunai from hidden pocket. Silently ... he throw the kunai and instantly took down three soldier, for the man throw that to their head. The night was in his side now.

Using the panicked state of the soldier the man jumped down and landed without a sound right in front of the prince. Without any word the hooded man attacked the soldier using his blade. The prince immediately barked an order for his escort to begin counter attacking.

With that the prince and his escort managed to evade the crisis with the help of the hooded man. The hooded man turned around to face Orion. Orion escort immediately preparing themselves for any attack, but Orion raise his right hand, a motion to drop their weapon.

“It’s fine, he’s an ally,” stated Orion.

“Ho ... how can you said that with such faith, Prince Orion?”

“Hah … enough with the joke and take off your hood, Erin.” Sighed out Orion.

The hooded man—teen?—chuckled, but he followed the silver head order. The hood taken off and all of them can see. Red hair and crimson eyes alongside youthful face, with slightly tan skin. A bright smile carved at his face.

The teen—Erin then walked toward Orion, for the surprised of Orion escort. He kneeled in front Orion with a bowing head and his right hand at his own chest, a sign of respect toward Orion.

“I finally returned, Orion.”

“Welcome back Erin.”

The two then made an eye contact and smiled toward each other—Orion’s smile really thin and small, if Erin didn’t know Orion he will miss that smile. The red head stood up from his kneeling position and pouted.

“Even after suddenly came from the sky, you didn’t even surprised at all.”

“… You still try to make me surprised?”

“I told you that’s one of my mission.”

“One of your mission? And what is your other mission?”

Erin rolled his eyes in disbelieve, he walk closer toward Orion. With his left hand he reach out toward Orion right ear. There, hanging at Orion right ear was the same earring that Erin wear at his left ear.

“The time for me to take back this earring is here. That’s mean, I will be your blade. Orion.”

After that meeting the red head joined the prince faction and being introduced to the prince many friend and comrade. Exchanging many story and experience with them made Erin happy. With Erin bright personality he managed to charm many people easily. Even Orion surprised by this.

 “Can you stop charm my soldier Erin? Really … to think that you used to be an assassin.”

“What can I do? They just love me that much. Ah, are you jealous Orion?” teased Erin with a smirk. Hearing this made Orion eyebrow twitch. The red head only laughed with closed eyes.

Suddenly Erin felt something slammed to the wall right beside his head. Surprised, the red head opened his eyes. When he look up, he saw that Orion already looming against him, the thing that slammed against the wall was Orion’s hand.

Erin’s cheeks had a pinkish hue, thanks to their closeness. Just what actually Orion wanted to do?! Silver eyes made a contact with the crimson one. Then Orion leaned closer to Erin ear and whispered.

“And if I'm really jealous, what will you do?”

Orion then leaned back to saw Erin reaction. The red head processing just what happened, when his brain manage to process everything his entire face immediately redden. Seeing the blush at the red head face, Orion smirked and leave the room.

While Erin … he leaned to the wall and slowly slide down toward the floor. Hand covering his flushed face. Stern and unsmiling his ass. Orion can have teasing side too! Though … Erin can’t deny that he wanted Orion felt jealous.

The red head tried his best to calm his fast beating heart and flushed face. After a few minutes passed he finally managed to compose himself. He had to burry this feeling, he had too. He knew his and Orion’s standing was too far.

He was a commoner, an ex- assassin. While Orion … he was a noble, royalty and soon to be king. There’s no way Erin can stand beside Orion as equal with that difference. With a sad smile Erin slowly stand up from his position,

Erin might be can’t stand as an equal with Orion, but… he at least can stand beside Orion side, as his Blade, as his protector. Erin will made sure that Orion will ascend the throne, no matter what the cost.

Then finally, after one long year … prince Orion’s faction won the civil war. After so many blood being sheed, finally the war ended. Soon Orion will be ascend the throne as the king.

All member of the prince faction were occupying the Royal Palace, including Erin. They were partying for the end of the war, and at the same time grieving for the fallen one. The ex-assassin watch the entire party from the side line with forlorn smile.

With this … his job finished here. Orion won’t need Erin at his side anymore. That’s mean Erin had to leave. The red head then decide to leave after the party finished and everyone went to rest. Before the dawn then ….

A few hours later Erin was walking at the palace hall with soundless steps, looking at the morning sky. Ah, that morning was so beautiful, but Erin need to hurry and get out from the palace. His step stopped when he heard a voice out of the blue.

“Where are you going, Erin?”

The red head jumped in surprised and immediately turn around. Since when Orion was there?! He didn’t even sense the soon-to-be-king presence, he was an ex- assassin dammit, it hurt his pride that the soon-to-be-king managed to sneak on him!

“I asked once again. Where are you going Erin?” asked Orion with stern voice.

The ex-assassin bit his lower lip, he originally wanted to leave silently and unknowingly. But it seen like Orion manage to catch him. The red head then sighed and force himself to smile.

“I just walked to search for the fresh air.”

“… You won’t need to emptying your room if you only want to search for the fresh air, Erin. Are you leaving?”

The ex-assassin still smiling. “Yeah I am. You no longer need me Orion, after all I just a killer. Since the war already ended, you won’t need me. Ah, I no longer can call you Orion, it’s Your Majesty now right.”

Orion gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, he didn’t like this, at all. Seeing Erin forcing himself to smile like that made Orion stomach churned. All of this time the red head thought that he will be discarded after the war finished?

It seems like Orion didn’t made himself clear when he ask Erin to stay at his side three years ago. The silver head sighed and walked closer to Erin. When both of them only separated with one meter distance, Orion hit Erin’s head with his knuckle.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“That’s because you’re an idiot. Who said that I won’t need you anymore? I need you Erin, as my attendant. So, stay at my side and never leave my side! You’re MINE!”

Erin eyes widened with surprised and his face flushed red when Orion said that he need Erin. The red head shake his head and covered his face with his hands. No, no, no. Orion mean nothing at all with that, he only asked Erin to stay as his attendant. Nothing more nothing less.

“I’m supposed to be the one that surprised you … yet you always manage to surprised me …,” whined Erin

“I told you, it will unlikely happen.”

“Urgh just you see. I will make you surprised or shocked with something!” stated Erin while glaring at Orion. The two then staring at each other … not long they began to laugh. Few minutes later their laugh ceased to stop, Erin smiled toward Orion.

“Alright then my king. I accept that position.” Hearing that made Orion smile. Seeing the smile painted at Orion face made Erin face become red again. He push the blush back and decide to tease the soon-to-be-king.

“After all someone need to neutralize that stern face of you, or else everyone will run from you.”

The silver haired man eyebrow twitch. “Oi!”

**-oOo-**

Few months passed since Orion ascend the throne at 21 years old. Many conflicts happened at beginning, but all of that managed to be handled easily. Though there were some remnant of the old king faction, so Erin always careful with Orion protection.

That time, Orion had a meeting with the council. Erin was walking toward the meeting room. He just want to knock the door to the room, when he heard them talk about him, about his position.

“My king! Please consider! That person is too dangerous to be your side! He’s just a commoner! An ex- assassin to bot! Why did you have to choose him as you attendant!”

“He’s right my king! He can kill you anytime! He’s THE Crimson Blade!”

And many more. Erin’s hand that want to knock the door earlier was lying limply at his side. The Crimson Blade … it has been a long time since he heard that name. It seems like his past came to bite him now.

Erin knew that many people won’t accept him easily, but hearing it like this … it hurts.

 **‘** **SLAM!’**

Suddenly a sound of knuckle hitting a table can be heard loudly, resonating to the entire room. It even surprised Erin that stood outside the door. The red head then peak via the slight opening at the door, he saw that Orion was the one that hit the table. From the aura that surround the king … he was pissed, even Erin felt slightly scared, his body tensed.

“So, some of you questioned my decision?”

“B—but my king ...!”

“Silence! The one that wanted Erin as my attendant is me! Amongst all of you, he’s the most person I trusted my back to! Erin can choose to never come back to my side, but he came back! Just to be my Blade! He fought by my side at the entire time of civil war! He sacrificed many things! And you dare said that he didn’t deserve his position?!”

The entire room went silent, some of the council smirked and felt proud by what their king saying. The one that smirked was the noble that close to Erin and fought side by side with him at the civil war. The king then sigh.

“Let me say this, I won’t and will never ever exchange Erin with anyone. Dismissed.”

With that the King leave the room, he opened the door and close the door behind him. When he looked to the side, Erin was there, leaning again the wall beside the door with hand behind him.

“So you really here.”

“… What they said is right you know. I’m dangerous.”

Orion only shrugged. “It’s true, but you’re my Blade. If you’re not dangerous then I will began to question your ability as my blade.”

“My king ….”

“And Erin, I told you that you’re MINE. I won’t allow anyone else say otherwise.” The king then turn around and began to walk, Erin followed the king steps happily with a flushed face. Unknown to Erin, Orion cheeks flushed with redness as well.

While walking Erin stared at the king’s firm back. Yes, he really love this person, cold and stern outside, yet warm and gentle inside. Erin sometimes saw his king smiled warmly while looking at the city, when Orion thought that no one saw him.

He will definitely protect this person. For this person was his king; his savior; his light. He will do anything to protect this person. Even with the cost of his life … with that resolution the red head kept on walking behind the king, with a smile painted at his face.

**-oOo-**

A few days later Orion alongside Erin and few guards were just returned from weekly inspection of the town. They were at the palace gate when a commotion happened. Orion went to inspect it followed by Erin.

When they were close with the commotion source suddenly someone appeared before the king, wearing a brown robe that covering his entire form. Erin then saw it—a glint of iron—and he immediately acted by instinct.

He pushed the king out of the way, but that made him on the line of attack and the sword stabbed Erin left stomach. The red head chough out blood, but he firmly held the perpetrator hand. It is really hurts and spread out to his body but, with bloody lips he smirked.

“Got you.” And knocked out the perpetrator. When the perpetrator knocked out, Erin immediately collapse to the ground while coughing out blood. Orion immediately gather the red head form at his arm, while barking order to all of the soldier.

Orion barked an order to immediately call the medic and to capture the perpetrator. Erin, with his half lidded eyes, saw it. Orion expression was panic and shocked one. With trembling hand, he reach out and caressed Orion cheek, the king immediately held Erin hand.

“It’s alright Erin. You will be alright,” said Orion, trying to reassure both Erin and himself. Erin only smiled.

“I … fi—finally… saw … your panicked … shocked … expression ….” Silver eyes widened and teared up when he heard that. Orion forced himself to smile.

“Even at situation like this you still think that?” Erin only grinned, but slowly he felt his eyelids became more heavy and he closed his eyes. Ignoring Orion shouting his name and telling him to not close his eyes.

**-oOo-**

When Erin opened his eyes, it was at night. Crimson eyes blinked, trying to remember what he was doing and where he was … he was lying on a bed at … infirmary? Erin then remembered what happened before he lost consciousness.

The red head slowly tried to sat up, trying not to aggravate the wound at his left stomach. He managed to sat but his wound sting a little. When he looked around he saw that he was alone ... ah, scratch that. He was not alone.

His king sleeping at his bedside. Sitting at the chair while leaning his head at Erin’s bedside. Erin blink his eyes in surprised, why was his king here? Then he noticed that there was eye bags under Orion’s eyes.

For how long did he lost consciousness? Didn’t Orion sleep at all? Erin tried to shifted closer to Orion position. Gently he put Orion head at his lap and caressed the king’s silver hair. It seems like he made Orion really worried.

Orion felt warm and comfy, a rough yet gentle hand caress his head so softly that he felt that he didn’t want to wake up. Until he remembered the last thing he did before he fell asleep … Erin! And the king immediately woke up from his sleep.

Silver eyes blinked, trying to clear his sleepiness, he even tried to rub his eyes to rid the sleepiness. Then he heard a chuckle, when he look up, he saw crimson eyes looking at him with gentle gaze. He then just noticed that his head was laying at Erin lap.

The king instantly sat up straight and grasped both of Erin shoulder, trying to checked whether this was a dream or reality. “E ... erin ....”

“Yes, my king?”

“You really wake up right? It’s not a dream?”

“I assure you my king, this is not a dream. Should I hit your head to make sure this is not a dream?” teased the red head, but the king only smiled in relieve. Seeing this made Erin blinked in surprised.

“Wow … you are so out of character now my king. Should I got wounded often so that your true character came out?” Erin thought Orion will only glared to him, but Orion did more than that.

“Don’t you dare joking about your own life!” Hearing Orion burst out like that made Erin jumped at his own seat. This was the first time Erin saw his king this furious.

“One week Erin! One damn week! I worried that you won’t open your eyes! Afraid that you will leave my side! Don’t you dare … don’t you dare ….”

“My king ….”

“I thought I will lost my most important person ….”

Crimson eyes widened and blinked, Erin face flushed when he heard that. “Anoo, my king. Your most important person?”

And to Erin surprised, Orion face flushed red as well. But the king kept on staring at Erin with seriousness painted at his eyes. Silver eyes meet crimson one. The king then reached out toward Erin’s cheek and caressed it. He then engulfed Erin with gentle embrace.

“I love you Erin, so much.” The red head breath almost stopped when he heard that. This was not a dream right, or he was still in coma and this was only a sweet dream?

Orion, who noticed that Erin didn’t answer him, felt confused. The king then leaned back to look at Erin expression. Seeing the red head face made Orion smiled gently. He then wiped the tears that fell from Erin eyes softly.

“For what reason you crying for?”

“I’m sorry … I … It just … I think I'm die and went to heaven? Since my king suddenly confessed to me like in my dream … or maybe someone take me away and hypnotize me?”

The king blinked when he heard that, then he laugh. “Erin, you’re alive. No this is not a dream. And remember this Erin, you are Mine. I won’t allow anyone to take you away from me.”

Ah that word again … Orion said that so many times. That Erin was him, belong to King Orion. The red head face flushed now, and he immediately buried his face at Orion chest, hugging him. The silver head hugged the red head back with a smile. They finally together ….

The two then leaned back from each other. Silver eyes made a contact with the crimson eyes, like asking for a permission. The red head nod his head and smiled. The king slowly eliminated the distance between them, and his lips made a contact with the other lips.

A simple yet chaste kiss. Ah … Erin felt really happy now. His king, his beloved Orion, have the same feeling as him. Erin can’t ask for more. When the two finished kissing they separated, but Orion leaned his forehead to Erin’s forehead.

“Orion. Call my name when there’s only two of us, Erin.”

Crimson eyes blinked in daze but he smiled and nod in agreement “Yes, Orion.”

The now lovers then made an eye contact again, with happiness painted clearly at their eyes. They finally have each other at their arm. They finally can be together more intimately.

“I love you, Orion.”

“I love you too, Erin.”

That night Orion spend the night at infirmary again, but this time he had a good sleep, for the person he want to hold the most finally at his arm now.

**-oOo-**

Erin was seated at the bed while looking at night sky from his position. Three years passed since that time. He was 20 years old now. The red head can’t believe it that he become Orion lover. To the pair surprised … all of the soldier already knew about their feeling to each other.

They said that King Orion only behave more gently if there’s Erin there, and Erin smile become more brighter if Orion was in sight. So basically … all of the people at the palace knew about their feeling and felt little frustrated. Since they always dancing around each other for so long.

They even made a bet who will confess first and where, the General and some maid win this bet. Orion felt pissed thought, thankfully Erin manage to calm the king down. With … a certain way. Erin face flushed red when he remembered what way he use, he can’t walk after that.

Suddenly Erin felt a hand hugged his mid sections, when he turn around he saw Orion was there. His silver eyes were half lidded, still sleepy for the time was still around 2 at the morning.

“Why are you awake Erin?”

“Ah sorry, just thinking that it’s already three years since we become a lover.”

“Is that so ….”

Orion then pulled Erin to the bed. When Erin brain manage to process what happened, he already tucked under the king’s chin. With one of Orion hand embracing him around his waist while the other becoming his pillow.

“Just sleep Erin, tomorrow we will go to Star of Clear Waters, Sirena, to talk about alliance. I need you fully functioning for that."

Erin chuckled “Yes, yes.” With that the red head closed his eyes, sleeping at the embrace of the person he love the most. Before he completely asleep, Erin was praying. He pray ... Orion will be always safe whatever that will happened.

**-oOo-**

**_Kept on living and never give up, for you won’t know where fate will bring you.  
After all, every cloud has silver lining._ **


	2. The Blade's identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Erin and Orion went to SIrena for alliance talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very sorry for the long wait of this story second and last chapter =="  
> I'm stuck at some scene with many idea, but finally manage to choose the scene  
> Here is the last chapter of the King's blade.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^  
> I'm sorry for any wrong grammar or typo. english is not my mother language.  
> Erin and Sardinia are 20, while Orion and Shinkai are 24

It was a blur, but he remembered slightly that before he was an assassin, he had a normal live. He remembered playing at the beautiful garden near a clear lake. Playing alongside someone important for him … who …?

“Erin! Let’s go! We need to return now!”

“Ah wait ********-nii!”

And after that the only thing he can remember was darkness, pain, and fear. Even though he already accepted that he won’t be able to return to his previous live. At least he want to know … who was it the person that playing with him?

“Erin wake up!”

Crimson eyes snapped open and immediately looked at the left with his blade ready at his hand, but he only saw Orion looking at him, silver eyes painted with worried. Erin blinked his eyes and then looking around, just realizing where he was.

He was at Lama Royal Plane—Aegis—since today was the day that both him and Orion will go to Sirena for alliance talk. Erin noticed that the plane light was turned off and it was only him and Orion at there.

“Orion what—“

“We already arrived. I tried to wake you up so many times since earlier.”

“Eh is that so, sorry about that ....”

“Erin, are you really alright? It’s the first time that you didn’t wake up instantly. Usually you’re a light sleeper.”

“Haha, I'm fine really. Just feel slightly tired, since this is the first time I go to other star.”

The king felt sceptical at first, but in the end he relented. The red head then stand up from his seat, he pated his wrinkled uniform. When he felt satisfied, he noded to himself and walked toward Orion to stand beside the king. The two nodded toward each other, then they exited the plane.

Sirena, the star of clear water really lived on its name. When the two exited the plane they saw beautiful landscape, clear blue water surrounding the big city they will enter. Amber ray of the sunset touching the surface of the clear water, making a magnificent scenery.

Erin eyes widened when he looked at the beautiful landscape. But at the same time, he felt something nudging inside his chest. He shook it off and loyalty following Orion step beside the king, though he still staring around. When they walked down from the plane stairs they were greeted by a man with dark green hair covered by white hat.

“Welcome to the star of clear water, Sirena, King Orion of Lama. My name is Shinkai, King Sardinia attendant. I shall be the one that guide you to our king,” said the dark green head while bowing toward Orion.

The silver haired king nodded his head, he turned his head to look at his attendant that strangely kept on silent. Usually Erin was a chatter box, but that’s what made Erin is Erin. When Orion eyes landed at Erin, he saw that his attendant eyes staring toward the landscape with unknown emotion painted at the red head eyes.

“Erin.” The red head snapped out of his trance when he heard his king voice. He snaped his head toward Orion and saw that the king staring at him worriedly. Erin only smiled sheepishly and rub his back head.

“I’m sorry I can’t help myself. The scenery is so beautiful.”

Orion can only sigh fondly, he turned around toward Shinkai. Silver eyes narrowed, since the dark green head looked at his attendant with wide eyes and surprised painted at the green eyes.

“Shinkai-san?” The dark green head snapped out from his staring and smiled apologetically toward Erin, then he turned again toward Orion.

“Sorry King Orion. May I know who is this young man?”

“Erin, introduce yourself.”

“Yes!” The red head then walk to the king side and bowed politely toward King Sardinia’s attendant, “nice to meet you, Shinkai-san, my name’s Erin, King Orion attendant!”

“Nice to meet you Erin.” Answered Shinkai with a slight smile. Then the dark green head turned toward Orion “King Orion, I think you and your escort feel tired with the trip, should I show you the way to the rest place? We already prepare a room for you and all of your escort at our palace.”

“That will be a huge help, thank you.”

After that Shinkai escorted all of them—including Orion’s escort—toward the Palace of Sirena. On the way there, inside of the carriage, Erin was at the carriage that occupied with King Orion and Shinkai. Erin can’t stop himself to not look toward outside. This star was so beautiful, Erin felt somehow nostalgic with this place.

A few minutes later, they finally arrived at Palace of Sirena. The palace was so beautiful, both Erin and Orion eyes widened in surprised when they saw the palace beauty. Then they exited the carriage with Shinkai at their side.

“Welcome to Palace of Sirena, King Orion and Erin-san. I shall escort you to your room then.”

The two nodded their head in acceptance. Some of the Sirena soldier escorted the other Lama soldier to their room, while Shinkai personally escorted both Orion and Erin. They first went to the room for Orion, then to Erin. At the door of Erin’s room both Erin and Shinkai step stopped. The older one gestured toward the door.

“Here’s your room Erin-san, right beside King Orion.”

Erin nod his head then opened his room. When the door opened, he was attacked by a nostalgia feeling. Three children, hundled together on the bed, with an opened book in front of them. He blinked his eyes and shook his head immediately, the children disappeared suddenly. The red head then put his hand to his head _._

 _‘What was that just now_ _…_ _._ _’_

“Erin-san?”

Erin jumped in surprised, he almost forgot that Shinkai was still there. He turned around and smiled brightly—yet sheepishly—toward the older male, with one hand rubbing his back head.

“Ah sorry, just thinking of something. Thank you for escorting me Shinkai-san.”

“It’s my duty Erin-san. Anything else I can help you with?”

“I will be fine.”

“Alright then, excuse me then.” The dark green head walked toward the door, before he completely leave the room he muttered something.

 **Welcome back** **… Erin-sama**

Erin head immediately snapped toward the older male but the dark green head already disappeared from there, leaving Erin alone. _‘Why did he just sa_ _y_ _earlier?’_ In the end the red head just shrugged and returned his focus to the room where he stay. He then took off his uniform, cleaning his weapon, then went to sleep.

At least that what he want to do, but sadly even it was already near midnight Erin can’t even have a blink of sleep, at all. The ex- assassin then sighed and decide to get out from the bed. He put his uniform and took some of his weapon. It didn’t felt right if he didn’t bring any weapon, old habit was hard to die.

Soundlessly Erin went outside the room and closed the door behind him, he then began walking aimlessly. He kept on walking while thinking. This star … this palace … all of this scenery felt so familiar with him.

Was it possible that … he from this star? Erin immediately shook his head to dismiss the thought. No, no, no, that impossible. There’s no way someone like him came from this beautiful star. But, he can’t really denied the possibility.

Few years ago he went to travel around Lama, the star of Iron Alloys. He said to Orion that he want to learn many thing that he can’t before. Actually it was not only for that. He was searching. Searching for a place that often appeared at his dream.

The place that he thought had connection with his past. A beautiful garden beside a huge lake. The lake was so clean that he can saw it bottom. The garden that full of blossoming flower with many colors.

There’s no such a place like that at Lama, even after he search thoroughly, he never found any place like that. So in the end he gave out to knew something about his past. Now this feeling ….

The red hair snapped out of his thought when he arrived at a door, the door was very tall and decorated majestically. Where the door handle supposed to be was a two blue crystal. Erin walked closer to the door and inspect the crystal

He felt that to open this door he need magic, since this star—Sirena—is full of magic power. He didn’t have magic power, Erin won’t be able to open it then. The red hair leaned back from his slouched position and began to turn around.

_“Here let me tell you how to open it.”_

Erin step stopped with a jerk, his crimson eyes widened in surprised. Just now … a voice? He turn around and looked at the door again, he saw two children. One with red hair—him?—and the other with pale hair. The pale haired child was guiding the red head hand toward the crystal.

 _“Put your hand at the crystal. After that feel the magic around your body, then try to push a little bit of your magic at the crystal._ _D_ _on’t forget the password ok.”_

Crimson eyes blinked and the children disappeared. Shaky hand touching his own head, he tried to calm himself. What was that earlier? Illusion? Or … memory? He then looked at the crystal again and gulped. Well … just try.

His legs walked closer to the door again, put his hand at the crystal. He closed his eyes and try to felt the magic—if he had it—from his body. To his surprised, he can felt something and he followed the next part. He put the magic he felt to the crystal then opened his mouth.

“Άνοιξε _[Anoixe]_ _”_

The crystal glowed blue then the door trembled slightly. The door the creaked open, still felt dazed with surprised Erin walked forward and entered. The door slowly closed behind him, unknown to Erin someone was watching him since earlier.

The red head was lost of word when he saw what was it behind the door. It was a beautiful garden with a clear lake beside it. Flower of many kind and color scattered around the garden, painting it. This garden was exactly the same … as the one at his dream.

“It’s impossible, right …?” Muttered Erin with a weak smile. He then began to walk more deeper toward the garden, looking around while wandering aimlessly. He felt an unknown feeling inside of his chest that gnawing since he entered this garden. He wonder what was it.

_“Try to catch me Erin!”_

_“Mou! Wait for us ********-nii! Let’s go *******!”_

_“Both of you! Calm down!”_

Three children … Erin saw three transparent children playing around the garden. Erin began panting while holding his throbbing head. Since entering this garden his head was assaulted by painful throb, but he tried his best to hold it.

Crimson eyes blink and blink again, trying to clear his eyes from this illusion—or was it a memory?—until suddenly … one of the child, the one with pale hair stopped running and turn around. Erin can’t see the pale haired child face completely, but he can saw the child gentle smile, toward him.

 _“_ _Go there_ _.”_ Mouthed the child while pointing toward one direction. The red head tilt his head in confusion, the pale haired child just smiling and then disappeared. Erin turn his head toward the direction, thinking whether to follow the illusion ... or not.

Then he heard it, a beautiful voice singing a song. The voice really were wonderful, and at the same time familiar. Very familiar. Erin immediately followed the voice that came from the direction the pale haired child pointed. He arrived at a pavilion that created from a stone, craved artistically by the hands of professional artist.

At the pavilion someone was singing, Erin can see the person pale color hair and back. It seem like the man noticed that he was no longer alone and turn around. Pale pink eyes made a contact with crimson eyes. Then Erin was being engulfed with another illusion—memory.

_“Eh, you want me to sing?”_

_“Yes! Because_ _I_ _really like your voice! Please!”_

 _“Fine, fine. If my beloved little brother really like my voice then_ _I_ _will sing.”_

_“Yay! I love you—”_

“Sardinia … nii.” Without realizing it Erin muttered the name that appeared at the memory. The man—Sardinia—smiled when he heard that name with that suffix came out from Erin mouth.

The pale haired man stopped singing and began to walk closer to Erin. Erin only stood silently not moving at all. Still can’t believe his own memory at all. The man stopped his step right in front of Erin, he then reach out his hand and caressed Erin’s cheek with gentle touch.

“For what reason are you crying for? I hope this is tears of happiness.”

Crimson eye blinked, then he touch his own cheek. Right to what the pale haired man said there were tears fell from Erin’s eyes. He himself didn’t know why he was crying, but now he know the feeling that gnawed inside of his chest since earlier, it was … longing.

The man then cupped Erin’s face with two of his hand, caressing the red head cheek gently. Like if touching it harder will break Erin, crimson met pale pink again. The red head can saw it clearly, painted at the man eyes was many emotion. Fondness, happiness, love, and yearning.

“13 years have passed since your kidnaping, now you grow to be this big and strong. I’m glad I can meet you again Erin.”

“Glad, meeting me …?”

“Yes.”

“But, I … my hand— my hands already killed many people.”

Suddenly one of the man finger already on Erin’s lips, stopping him from continuing talking. Crimson eyes blinked in surprised by the sudden movement. Then the man shook his head.

“You did your best to survive dear brother. That’s why … welcome back, Erin.”

Fat tears immediately fell from Erin eyes, faces scrunched up. He then lunged toward the man and hugged the man tightly, the man hugged Erin back. Between his cry and sob, he only called one name again and again. The name of his beloved twin older brother that he finally remembered.

“Sardinia-nii … sob … Sardinia-nii ….”

“Hush, it’s alright Erin. I’m here.” Erin letting himself to cry at Sardinia embrace. Finally, finally after 13 years passed he returned home. He returned to Sirena where he was born.

A few minutes later, both seated on the bench at the pavilion. The red head was tired from crying already lost at dream land, with his head resting at Sardinia lap. While Sardinia gently patted Erin’s head, fond eyes never moved from Erin sleeping form.

Sardinia then felt two presence coming closer toward where he sat. He know one of the step, very know. So he didn’t felt alarmed at all. Then from the right side, came Shinkai alongside Orion, walked toward where Sardinia and Erin were.

The Lama’s king, when he saw Erin unmoved form immediately dashed toward his attendant, soundlessly. He kneeled in front of Erin form and move some of red strand that cover Erin face to look at his attendant face.

Erin was sleeping peacefully with a gentle smile. Seeing this made Orion—without realizing it—smile too. His gaze even become more fond. Then Orion suddenly heard a chuckle from above. When he looked up, he saw Sardinia was the one who chuckled.

“So, the cold King of Lama can have that kind of eyes.”

Orion who just remembered that there were other people, immediately stood up while clearing his throat. Both Shinkai and Sardinia saw the slight flush at Orion cheek though, can’t help themselves to not chuckle.

Sardinia then returned his gaze toward his lost twin younger brother, who still sleep at his lap. “I thank you King Orion, we never thought that after this many years … Erin will return here.”

“Don’t thank me ....”

“May I ask something? It surprised me that after our star came out from our isolation, you’re the first one to contact us and ask for alliance. Lama have the strongest military force out of all six stars. It’s unlikely your star will lose from the other. So why? And what made you think that Erin came form Sirena?” ask Sardinia with narrowed gaze.

He felt grateful, really felt grateful toward Orion for letting him and Shinkai met Erin again. But as the King of Sirena, he had duty to protect his citizen from anything, no one can blame him if he felt suspicious toward King of Lama.

The King of Lama went silent for a while, he turn his head toward his attendant again. He bent down slightly to caress Erin cheek, the red head moved slightly, but he didn’t woke up at all. Seeing this a small smile came to Orion face, but it disappeared in a flash.

“He told me … about the vague memory he had and often dreamed of. I know that Lama doesn’t have that kind of place. A clear lake with beautiful garden beside it. Then I remembered amongst six star … Sirena is the only place that have beautiful clear lake.”

Shinkai looked at the King of Lama with wide eyes. “So you contact us just because of that? What will you do if Erin actually didn’t came from Sirena and we didn’t accept the alliance?”

“If Erin didn’t came from here and Sirena didn’t accept the alliance, well, so be it. It’s not like I will loss anything. But the fact here is, Erin really came from Sirena and I got an alliance with you guys,” said Orion with a smirk

Hearing that made both the King of Sirena and his attendant shook their head, to think that this king made a gamble just like that. It’s amazing yet crazy at the same time.

“Well, there’s no way Lama have a lake, since it’s full of iron ore,” said Sardinia with teasing tone

“Oi!” Orion glared toward the pale haired king, then he turn his head toward Erin form again, “I have a hunch that he came from Sirena, but I never thought that he will be the missing prince of Sirena. The younger twin of the king himself.”

“Well that’s how the universe work. Many surprising things came without you knowing it,” said Shinkai with a smile, the green head looked around and turn his head toward his king.

“My king, I think it’s better for all of us to return to our own room. Soon it will be morning, all of us will have more talk tomorrow.”

Sardinia nod his head, he want to move but he didn’t want to woke Erin up. Then Orion suddenly kneeled again, he gathered Erin form at his arm. He carried Erin on his arm easily like he was used to it.

“Still light as ever huh … well, what both of you waiting for? Let’s go, I can’t open the door by myself you know.” The two who looked at Orion with wide eyes immediately move and all of them leave the garden after that.

-Next Day-

Erin was pouting, he felt angry toward his king. While Orion only sat silently beside his attendant, eating the breakfast at the long table. Alongside Shinkai and Sardinia. The silver haired king glance at Erin who still pouting, and in the end he sigh.

“Erin, eat your breakfast. You’re being rude toward King Sardinia and Shinkai-san.”

The red head still pouting but he began to eat, King Sardinia only shook his head slightly seeing his little brother behaviour. Shinkai only smile _. ‘It seems like something never change.’_ Thought the two while looking at angry Erin who ignoring his own king.

After finished their eating, the four then walked toward private meeting room. There will be a meeting with the council of Sirena. For Sardinia and Orion need to discuss some things about this alliance.

They walk with Sardinia and Shinkai leading the other two. Erin walk slightly behind Orion near the window, his position was strategic to counter an ambush or sudden attack. The silver king glance toward his attendant who still fuming.

Orion sighed again, he then slowed his step so that he and Erin were side by side. He then patted Erin head gently in apology. Crimson eyes widened in surprised, he, who always stay by Orion side know that. His king always use gesture since he was more man of action than man of word.

Slight tan skin flushed slightly at the cheek, Erin still stay silent but he no longer pouted. It was a good thing for Orion, since seeing his attendant flushed face was a plus for him. Then the red head turn his head toward the king.

“I still didn’t forgive you, for not telling me more early about my connection with Sirena,” mumbled Erin, but Orion know that Erin already forgive him for the stun he pull without Erin knowing.

“You often hide things for me and tried to surprised me. So it’s my turn now,” answer Orion with a small smile and ruffling Erin hair. The ex-assassin pouted toward his king, but after that he smiled.

Shinkai who glanced at them smiled softly seeing their interaction, when he looked to the front again, Sardinia was looking at the two too, with blank face. Ah … it seems like his king brotherly instinct want to take over, but Sardinia held it back, for the young king felt indebted toward King of Lama.

Few minutes later they finally arrived at meeting room, the talk about alliance began. The council of Sirena already there, each seated at their own chair. Erin was standing behind Orion’s seat with vigilant stance. Then he made eye contact with one of the council.

That council black eyes made a contact with Erin’s crimson one. Then the man smiled toward Erin. The red head only smiled back and nod, even though inside of his mind he was confused. Did he knew this person?

The meeting then began without any fuss. Hours later, after exchange some idea and what will be gained from the alliance, the meeting finally finished, and the contract was being signed by the two king. Round of applause can be heard in the room.

Orion and Sardinia shook each other hand, when Orion turn around, he saw that Erin was staring at the door with his hand twitch slightly. Seeing this made Orion eyes narrowed, even Sardinia noticed that Orion body tensed.

“King Orion, what—” Before Sardinia finished his question, Orion hushed the young king first. Crimson eyes then made a contact with silver one and nodded toward each other. Orion gestured toward the few Lama’s soldier at the room to protect the council of Sirena, even Shinkai was standing in front of Sardinia now.

The room becoming silent, then they heard it. The footsteps, many of it. Erin exhaled his breath slowly, really, to think some people manage to infiltrate the palace where he and his king were. It seems like last night revelation still shook him and he forgot to check the security.

SLAM!

The door of the meeting room opened roughly, soldier, four of them, two wearing Lama uniform and two wearing Sirena uniform can be seen holding a weapon. Erin eyes immediately widened when he saw the symbol of bird—phoenix more exactly—craved at the weapon that being used by the soldier that attacked them.

Without even allowing the attacking soldier to talk, Erin moved. His kunai’s flying toward the soldier forehead. The Kunai stab the soldiers right in the middle of their forehead, killing them instantly as the blood started to splash around.

All eyes went to Erin in surprised, for the red head killed the soldier instantly. Orion then noticed something was not right with his attendant—lover. Dilated crimson eyes was painted with fear and surprised, even the red head body was trembling.

The King of Lama immediately looked at the soldier that Erin attacked earlier, then he saw it. The logo that being craved at their weapon, the very familiar symbol that made Orion girth his teeth. Of course Erin felt scared, that symbol belong to one organization, Ignis … the assassination group that took Erin from his home.

Orion instantly moved toward his lover soundlessly, he then grasp Erin shoulder gently, trying to calm Erin down. When he touched Erin, he felt that his lover flinched slightly.

“Erin. Look at me. Look my eyes.” Fogy crimson eyes looked at Orion’s silver one. And Orion continued to coax Erin. “You’re not there, you hear me? You are no longer with Ignis. You are here with me.”

Slowly Erin body ceased from trembling, crimson eyes blinked to clear the fog that covering his vision. Erin finally noticed where he was and that Orion looked at him worriedly. Ah … it seems like he almost got a panic attack.

“O … rion.”

“Are you calm now?”

The red head nodded, Orion thought that Erin was fine now and released the red head from his grasp. Erin then closed his eyes, trying to compose himself, when he think he was fine. He opened his eyes and smiled.

“Sorry about that my king.”

“Huft, really you.”

The two smiled toward each other, then their head snapped to the side when they heard footstep getting closer to them. It was Sardinia and Shinkai, the two were looking at Erin with worried at their face.

“Erin! Are you alright?” asked Sardinia while checking Erin condition, his little brother almost got a panic attack of course he worried.

“I’m fine Sardinia-nii. Just surprised …,” replied the ex-assassin with sheepish smile.

“Then, can someone explain just what happened earlier? Why Erin instantly killed them?” question Shinkai while looking at the soldier corpse. Orion walked toward the corpse and took one of the weapon. The silver haired king then showed to them the carved symbol at the sword.

“This symbol belong to an assassin organization that using children as their weapon. Ignis.” All eyes widened in surprised and looked at Orion in disbelieve. The silver king looked at the symbol thoroughly and noticed that the bird at the symbol was holding a sword at it beak.

“Strange, I never know that Ignis symbol had a sword too.”

Erin moved closer toward Orion “My king, can I see the weapon?” asked Erin while hold out his hand toward Orion. The silver king nod his head and gave the weapon. The ex-assassin began to inspect the symbol, phoenix holding a sword at it beak … it felt familiar?

 _“That’s right, erase you own feeling and kill them without mercy. With that you will be an excellent assa_ _s_ _sin_ _… my little Erin.”_

His body immediately tensed when he finally remember, what this symbol meaning was. It mean were… _he_ was here. Only the strongest assasin of the Ignis can bring weapon with this symbol craved on it. Him and his subordinate.

 Erin slowly turn his head and looked toward one of the Sirena council, black meet crimson. The black eyed member of the council then tilt his head and smirked. Seeing that Erin instantly moved.

Orion was surprised when his body being shoved to the side by Erin. Before he can ask what Erin doing, a clash of iron can be heard. He saw Erin just blocked a blade attack that intended to him by crossing two kunai in front of him. But it seems like Erin was struggling to hold the attack by his own.

When the silver king looked to the attacker, he was surprised to see that one of the Sirena council attacked him. The hood of the council member was slipped down, Orion saw a man with black hair and blank black eyes. Sadistic smirk painted at the man lips.

“Long time no see, ne, my little Erin. How my beloved pupil doing these day?” said the man, still trying to push Erin back with his sword.

“Altair.” Erin girth out the name, he still trying his best to hold Altair attack, but in the end his strength was not enough. He immediately directed the attack to the side, to divert the blade’s trajectory.

Altair manage to catch his balance, the man spin his body and slashed toward Erin. Erin manage to dodge but Altair attack didn’t stop there. The black head kept on attacking Erin with his blade with a high speed that the red head had a hard time to dodge the attack completely.

Scratches after scratches began to littered Erin’s body, but he tried his best to hold the man attack. Trying to buy time for the other to evacuated from the room, he slightly saw earlier that Orion and Sardinia began to ordered the rest occupant of the room to evacuated. That’s why right now he was trying his best to hold Altair back.

“I know what you’re trying to do little Erin~”

The red head didn’t make any reaction toward Altair statement and kept on fighting his once assassin mentor, the strongest assassin Ignis ever made—Altair the Black Shadow. Not even once Erin manage to win against this person, even now the red head didn’t know whether he will survive this encounter or not.

Erin began panting, countering Altair strong and fast attack made it more easy to get tired. The man noticed that, Altair lips curved into a dark smirk and he began to move faster. The red head noticed the sudden increase of speed and tch-ed, he really hated fighting his ex-mentor.

The Black Shadow always using a fast and strong attack, Erin have speed but his strength not that strong. Erin counter attack began to weakened and even his stance began to waver, this moment was used by the man.

Altair made a strong slash movement that managed to knock Erin’s kunai out of the red head hand. He then quickly spins and kicked Erin at the side, making the ex-assassin slammed to the wall. The wall where Erin smashed into was cracked thanks to the strength used to kick the red head.

Erin dropped to the ground, sprawled on his stomach while coughing. He tried to move even though his body was aching from earlier attack. But he was slammed again to the floor with a leg stepped on his back, holding him down.

“Really, it seems like you got weaker huh. I told you didn’t I, erase that emotion of you Erin. It’s either kill or being killed.”

“I won’t … do that. Urgh…”

“Hmmm, it seems I have to discipline you again.” Erin didn’t respond to that statement, he from all of person in the universe knew how scary and painful his master method of discipline was. But he didn’t care, right now the only think he can thought were his lover, his brother, and his friend safety.

The black hair man looked at Erin tense body, it seems like the memory of his discipline no longer scared the red head. He still remembered how scared his ex-pupil toward his method of discipline. Then Altair remember how much Erin protected the King of Lama … and he smirked.

“It seems like I need to kill the King of Lama before I ‘discipline’ you and take you back.” And right to Altair thinking, that … get a reaction from Erin. The ex-assassin body began to tremble and his face covered by his own bangs. Altair smirk widen, but to his surprised Erin began to move.

Erin didn’t know what came to him, earlier he felt his energy already drained but … when he heard Altair tried to kill Orion. Something inside of him snapped, Orion … his dear king. Oh no, no way he allowed this person touch his Orion!

With a sudden rush adrenaline Erin twist his body and kicked Altair as strong as possible, that made Altair slammed to the wall at the other side of the room. He then immediately stand up but he was staggering and grimacing slightly from the pain of his wound.

Erin took his fallen kunai from the ground and made a ready stance. From under the rubble of the wall, Altair stood up and patted the dust off from his clothes. He then stared at Erin with cold eyes, but the red head stared back defiantly without any fear.

“Is this your choice Crimson Blade?”

“Crimson Blade already dead years ago ….”

“Then who is the one standing here now?” asked Altair with tilt head and a smile.

“My name is Erin of Sirena! Brother to King Sardinia! Attendant to King Orion and one of his General! And I won’t allow you to touch my king!” Hearing Erin declaration made Altair narrowed his eyes and his expression turned into a cold one.

Then the black head lunged toward Erin, while the red head, he readied himself. Though … he won’t able to hold much longer. His hand already trembling and his wound was aching, but he was smiling, at last his dead was because of protecting his king. Suddenly he felt a hand pull him back and he heard a soft voice.

“That’s a nice declaration, Erin.”

CLANG!

A clash of iron, blade and sword meeting. Silver hair and black clothes, his king regal form was standing in front of him with full glory. Orion blocked Altair attack and even manage to push the assassin back. The assassin jumped back and landed a few meter more far from earlier.

“Orion, why ….”

“I already finished the evacuation. And ….” Orion glanced at Erin and smiled. “There’s no way I run away while letting my lover fighting alone here.”

Erin eyes glistened with tears but he smiled. “You’re an idiot.”

“You still love me anyway. I will buy you three time to think of a plan,” replied Orion with a shrug. Then after that the silver king dashed toward Altair, the two then began to exchange blow after blow with each other. While the red head dropped to the ground while panting, but his eyes never moved from the form of his king—lover and his ex-mentor.

He always knows that Orion was strong, for the people of Lama won’t want their ruler to be weaker from them. Seeing the silver king fight was always like watching a beautiful dance. Graceful yet deadly, Orion often said that Erin’s the one that fought like that. But for Erin … Orion was the one fought like that.

The red head snapped from his thought with a gentle touch at his right shoulder. He turned his head to the side and saw Sardinia and Shinkai were there. The young king already kneeling beside him with worry at his face.

“Are you alright Erin?” asked Sardinia

“I’m fine Sardinia-nii, just little bit tired.” Erin then looked at the battle again. “But we need to find the way to kill Altair as quick as possible. My ex-mentor is a dangerous person, I don’t know what kind of plan he will pull if we didn’t kill him immediately.”

Sardinia began to think while looking at Erin exhausted form. He actually had an idea, but it will exhaust Erin already tired body. The red head who noticed the conflicted look at his brother eyes smiled.

“Sardinia-nii, it’s fine. We need to hurry, no matter how strong Orion is he can’t hold too long if this keep up. Please tell me your idea.” Looking straight to his little brother eyes that full of determination, Sardinia relented.

“Then we will use it, Syncro Magic.”

“Wait isn’t that … but it has been a long time since I use my magic!” muttered Erin with wide eyes.

“We already do that once when we are a little Erin. You can do it. Do it to protect you king.” Erin glance at Orion battle, seeing his king—lover—who trying to give them time. He made his mind, he looked at Sardinia again and nodded.

Sardinia smiled, he turned his head toward Shinkai and nod. The dark green head nodded his head and took out his flute. He put the flute at his mouth but didn’t blow the music instrument, like waiting of something.

The king of Sirena then turned to Erin again. He entwined his hand with Erin’s and put his forehead at Erin’s forehead. He closed his eyes, Erin who saw this closed his eyes again. The red head then slowly exhale his breath trying to calm himself.

Erin tried to remember, how he and Sardinia once using syncro magic. Magic that combine two different magic into one without any backlash. The rare kind of magic that even among Sirena people. The magic … that he and his brother can use easily the past.

He then can feel it, power—magic—that came out from his body entwined with his brother magic power, harmoniously becoming one. Erin then smiled, ah … it really has been a long time since he felt this warm and peaceful. The two brothers opened their eyes and nod at each other, they were ready.

Those was the signal that Shinkai waiting for, he blow the flute. Gentle yet strong sound came from the flute. Reaching the two fighters. Orion, who already being alerted about Shinkai ability, immediately jumped back to made a distance between him and Altair.

From below Altair appeared many veins of plant, locking his body in position. Black eyes glared toward the dark green head. Altair knew that King of Sirena attendant had another ability than predicting future. He never knew Shinkai can control plan. The assassin struggle to get released form the bind, but the plant was so strong that it won’t budge.

Suddenly water appeared surrounding the immobile assassin, he can even fell wind began to stir. Altair widen his eyes and looked at where Sardinia and Erin were, he saw that one of their hand hold out toward him with palm open. While their other hand entwined with each other.

“YOU DAMN BRAT!” shout Altair.

“We will no longer allow you to live, Altair,” said Sardinia and Erin continue it with, “this will be the last time you breath in this world.”

In sync the two then began chanting the spell that entered their mind. Gentle light surrounded the two, filled with power.

_Undine, lend me your power to cage my enemy with your water._

_Sylph, with your wind freeze the water._

**_Froozen Coffin!_ **

Vortex of water and wind surrounded Altair, his scream can be heard. When the wind die down, all of them can saw that the man already frozen with the combination magic of water and wind. Orion then walked toward the frozen statue, and using his sword he destroyed the statue. Making Altair the Black Shadow … no more.

Seeing his enemy was no more, Erin slumped toward Sardinia. He was too tired to hold his own body. The red head then saw his king walked closer toward him, he looked up and crimson made contact with silver. Orion then smiled and ruffle Erin hair gently.

“Good job Erin.” The red head smiled brightly in answer. After that all of them went to infirmary to check Erin’s wound. When finished checking, they went to rest for they just finished the long day.

Lama’s envoy stay was extended thanks to this incident. Not only Erin need to rest for a few days, soldier of Lama helping Sirena to reconstruct the destroyed room too. Thankfully nothing else destroyed.

The extended time was used by Erin to reconnect with his brother and his childhood friend. Though Orion very rarely came to see him. He think that the silver king want to allow him to spend time with his family and childhood friend without the king imposing them. Even though Erin didn’t mind.

Right now Erin was standing at the balcon of his room, looking at the night scenery of the lake in front of him. The silver ray of the moon was touching the surface of the clear lake. Giving light to the dark depth of the lake.

The red head the noticed a presence coming closer to him but he ignored it. For he already knew who presence it was. The presence then stopped beside him. Erin then leaned toward his right, and his head landed at someone’s chest. A warm hand encircled his shoulder, hugging him.

“Do you have fun this few days, Erin?”

“I do, Orion.”

Erin then looked up to look at the king face. Orion was blankly stared at the lake, his silver eyes painted with hesitation, conflicted with something. The red head tilt his head, confused with what his lover felt conflicted for.

“Erin … are you going to stay here? King Sardinia … you brother offered right? Are you going to accept it?”

Hearing that question came from his lover mouth made Erin blink his eyes. Now everything clicked at Erin’s brain. So was this the reason Orion felt conflicted? How cute. Erin chuckled slightly and that made Orion felt slightly angry.

“I’m asking you seriously Erin.”

“Sorry, sorry. It just you’re so stupid.”

“Oi!”

“I told you didn’t I Orion. I’m your blade. That mean I, Erin of Sirena, will stay at your side until the end of my time. As one of your General, you attendant, and your lover,” replied Erin while looking straight at Orion’s eyes.

Orion eyes widened when he heard that. His lips then curved into a smile, he pulled Erin toward him and hugged the red head tightly. Burying his face at the red hair, smelling his lover smell.

“Thank you, Erin.”

“Anytime Orion. Aren’t you already made a statement that I'm yours?” asked Erin with teasing tone. Hearing the teasing tone, the silver king smirked. He then put one of his hand at Erin’s cheek. Making the red head looked up, at him.

“That’s right, you’re mine Erin. The same way as I'm yours.”

Erin smiled when he heard that, he put one of his hand a top of Orion’s hand that touching his cheek. With slight flush at this face looked at Orion with adoring eyes. After that the two spend the rest of the night together in the room.

-Next day-

All of Lama’s soldier, including Orion and Erin, alongside some of Sirena council including Sardinia and Shinkai were at the port. Escorting the Lama’s troop for they will return to their own star.

Erin was saying goodbye to Shinkai and Sardinia. He huged Shinkai first then to his brother. Sardinia hugged Erin little bit longer, the other let them be. When they finished, Sardinia the hold Erin at arm length and smiled.

“Take care of yourself ok Erin? Don’t forget to contact me or Shinkai!”

“I will Sardinia-nii. I won’t forget.”

The two then separated, the young king of Sirena then turn toward king of Lama. Sardina brought up his hand to shook hands with Orion. Orion accept that and the two shook their hand.

“Once again thank you King Orion, for letting us to know that my brother still alive.”

“It’s alright King Sardinia, I’m glad Erin finally meet his family.”

When Orion almost took off the hand grip, suddenly Sardinia grip tighten that even made Orion almost flinch. The silver king then saw Sardinia smiled toward him, angelically.

“Please take care of my brother.” **_‘_** ** _You better take care of my brother, or else_** **_…_** ** _.’_**

The silver head smiled too, but his smile twich at the corner. He then replied with

“I will.” **_‘I will do it even without you asking, you brat.’_**

Spark of lightning between the two can be seen by other who watching them, the other can only sweat dropped. Seeing the king threaten each other with silent message. While Erin, he only tilted his head and smiled.

“It seems like Sardinia-nii and Orion is getting closer to each other.” Shinkai who heard what Erin saying only sweat-dropped again while glancing at the two kings.

 _‘Close_ _,_ _yeah_ _…_ _c_ _lose to rip each other throat_ _,_ _’_ thought Shinkai.

After that with last wave both Erin and Orion boarded Aegis and returned to Lama, the Star of Iron Alloys. Their home.

**-The End-**

Some explanation =

Anoixe : from greek, meaning open.

Altair : The brightest star in the constellation Aquila; Alpha (α) Aquilae. It is the twelfth brightest star in the sky, and forms one corner of the Summer Triangle.

Undine : a category of imaginary beings associated with water,

Sylph (also called sylphid) : is a mythological air spirit. The term originates in the 16th-century works of , who describes sylphs as (invisible beings) of the air, his elementals of air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who read and support this story~  
> Actually i'm feel really happy when i saw hoshimeguri design and the chara background story, two of my fav chara wearing military uniform!!!! The same type too!!!! And thanks to that many beautiful fan art of Gaku and Riku (or is it Orion and Erin?) appeared at twitter TvT *crying in happiness  
> Cherfull assasin is deadly lol  
> Sorry for rambling here XD  
> This story actually was a one shot, but... thanks to one comment at wattpad, i suddenly got an idea. so it became two shot ORZ  
> Once again thank you and don't forget to leave kudo and comment Ov

**Author's Note:**

> I finally write Gaku x Riku story TvT)/  
> I hope all of you enjoy this story.  
> Don't forget to leave comment or kudos if you like this story  
> Thank you ^^


End file.
